Snow Day
by Haytar96
Summary: Snow day one-shot...hey free writes. YAY! Pepperony.


**(A/N Hey it's a snow day for me today! YAY! Here's a cute little one-shot!)**

Tony looked at the clock and sighed, I guess I have to get ready for school…he thought sighing. He left the armory and shivered at the cold. A buzzing makes Tony stop and pull his phone out of his pocket, "Hello?" he asked. "Hey man…we don't have school today due to the storm." Rhodey said tiredly, Tony looked around and noticed that there was a lot of snow coming down. "Ok sweet. I'll call Pepper and let her know…" he said and hung up, He put his phone away and made his way to Pepper's apartment.

He jumped up the steps and was about to knock on the door when he saw that everything was dark and quiet. "Hmmm maybe she isn't up yet…" Tony muttered and looked for the extra key; he unlocked the door and moved out of the cold. Tony took off his shoes and saw a note taped to the wall.

_Patricia, _

_Gone on a mission, won't be back for a few days. Be good! _

_Love dad._

Tony sighed and quietly moved upstairs, he saw Pepper's door and he peeked inside. The room was a light purple with pictures and posters all over the walls, Tony moved more into the room and that's when he saw her. Pepper was curled up in a ball sleeping away; sometime during the night she kicked the blankets to the bottom of the bed. Tony smiled, _She looks so peaceful…_he thought walking closer to the bed.

Tony turned off the redhead's alarm and pulled her blankets over her again, "Sleep tight Pep…" he whispered and quietly moved out of the room. He wandered over to a window and frowned, "Won't be able to go out in this…" he muttered and grabbed the Pott's house phone. After a few rings Roberta picked up "hello…" she greeted, "Hey Roberta…I'm at Pepper's place. I came here to tell her we had no school…and I'm kind of stuck because of the storm. I just wanted to let you know where I am." Tony said calmly. "Ok Tony. Thank you for letting me know." Roberta said and hung up; Tony sighed and explored the apartment.

He stopped and looked at bookcase with some photos on it. Some were of Mr. Potts and Pepper together and some were of a woman with fire red hair just like Pepper's. Tony smiled when he came across a picture of a little girl with red pigtails. Tony sighed and sat on the couch; he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Four hours later Pepper sighed and opened her eyes. "What time is it…?" she asked herself sleepily, her eyes widened when she saw what time it was. Pepper sprung out of bed and she looked out the window, it was snow really hard and the wind shook her windows. She quickly went downstairs and looked around, Pepper walked into the living room and gasped. "Tony!" she yelped and boy jumped awake. "Whoa! Hey Pep…" Tony said blinking, "What are you doing here?" Pepper asked sitting down next to him. "Well I came to tell you that we have a snow day…and well the storm has kept me here." Tony said stretching. Pepper nodded understanding "Ummm are you hungry at all?" she asked standing up and moving towards the kitchen.

Tony smiled and walked after her, "What do you got?" he asked opening the fridge. Pepper opened the freezer door almost hitting Tony with it, "Hey!" he yelped and jumped back. Pepper laughed and grabbed the ice cube tray from the freezer, she turned and the light flashed off. Pepper yelped and dropped the tray making ice fall everywhere, "careful!" Pepper said and Tony yelped and slipped. He fell to the floor "Hahahaha! Are you alright?" Pepper asked laughing and Tony gave a sarcastic chuckle "Oh I'm just peachy! Hey Pep…how does the ground feel?" he asked and the redhead tilted her head to the side confused. "Huh?" she asked and yelped when Tony pulled her down next to him, "Thanks." She muttered and Tony laughed.

Pepper moved to stand back up but she slipped on an ice cube and fell back down, "Oof!" Tony gasped and coughed. Pepper blushed red and sat up, "Oh I'm sorry! Are you ok?" she asked and Tony sat up wincing. "I'm fine Pep…don't worry about it." He said and looked up to see how close they were, he cleared his throat and Pepper moved away from him quickly. "The powers out…I should go and check the basement." Pepper said quietly and ran off; Tony sat there for a moment and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and walked after Pepper. "Pep…let me do it. I don't want you to electrocute yourself." He said and took the flashlight away from her; Pepper huffed and put sweater on. "I could do it myself…" she muttered and Tony chuckled and opened the basement door.

Tony carefully made his way down the basement stairs with Pepper following him, "where's the breaker?" Tony asked and Pepper pointed to the far corner of the room. Tony walked over and messed with it for a moment, he sighed and shined the flashlight over towards Pepper. "We're going to have to wait until it just comes back on..There's nothing I can do." He said and Pepper frowned and shivered.

They went back upstairs and sat in the dark, "Ugh it's freezing in here!" Pepper said wrapping her arms around herself. Tony looked at her and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself, "Come here." He said and Pepper looked at him confused. "What?" she asked and Tony took her hand and pulled her towards him, "You're cold. Body heat would fix that…" he said smirking. Pepper blushed but moved next to him, Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Pepper by the waist and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around her, "Any warmer?" he asked and the redhead nodded. Pepper yawned and rested her head on Tony's shoulder, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Tony rubbed her arm and rested his cheek on her hair, "Tired?" he asked. "Mmmmhmmm." Pepper hummed, Tony smiled "Go to sleep." He whispered and Pepper shrugged.

A knock at the front door made them look up. Pepper jumped up and went to answer it, "Hey Rhodey!" she said and they walked back in the living room. Tony waved and looked away, Rhodey looked between his two friends "was I interrupting something?" he asked and they shook their heads no. "Uh huh…" Rhodey said not convinced, "I just came over to tell you that my mom wants you both at the house." He said and Pepper nodded. "Ok...let me just go get dressed." She said and quickly went upstairs, Rhodey looked at Tony with raised eyebrows "were you going to tell her?" he asked smirking. Tony glared at his best friend "yes but you kind of ruined it!" he hissed, Pepper came bounding down the stairs wearing her winter clothes and a smile.

They quickly walked to the Rhodes house, "Power off here too?" Pepper asked and Rhodey nodded "Ya…" he said and opened the front door. They filed in and Roberta walked out of the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready in an hour. You guys can go warm up by the fire." She said with a smile. Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper moved into the living room and sat by the fire. "I'm going to go get some hot chocolate…" Rhodey said and gave Tony a look that said "Get on with it!" and left.

Tony looked over at Pepper and let out a deep breath, "Hey Pep…" he said and Pepper looked over at him. "What?" she asked smiling, Tony moved next to her and took her hand "ummm I want to tell you that…ummm I…" he said and sighed. Pepper frowned "what's wrong Tony?" she asked now worried for her friend, "I just wanted to say….thanks for hanging out with me today. It was fun." Tony said giving her a fake smile. Pepper's frown deepened "Oh…ummm ya no problem Tony…" she said sadly, Tony gave her hand a squeeze and went into the kitchen.

Rhodey looked up from the teapot on the stove "soooo? Did you tell her?" he asked and Tony groaned and hit the table "why is it soooo hard to tell a girl you love her? I mean it's freaking impossible!" he said frustrated. Rhodey sighed and rolled his eyes, "Just tell her! Quit being a wimp!" he said hissing. Tony frowned and glared at him "I'm not a wimp!" he said rather loudly. Rhodey laughed "you so are!" he said.

"Are not!" Tony said crossing his arms.

"Are too!" Rhodey sang.

Tony glared "I. AM. Not. A. Wimp!" he said yelling.

Pepper walked into the room and looked back and forth between her two friends "Hey!" she yelled and they stopped arguing, "What are you two yelling about?" she asked and Rhodey laughed. "Oh just that T-" he said but stopped when Tony elbowed him in the ribs, "he's hogging the hot chocolate." He said quickly. Pepper raised her eyebrow and shrugged it off. "Oh Tony can I talk to you for a minute?" Pepper asked smiling, Rhodey practically ran out of the room to leave them alone.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tony asked nervously, Pepper smiled and sauntered forward. She got very close to Tony who stiffened; Pepper placed her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tip toes. "Did you know that...your voice carry's?" she asked whispering in his ear, Tony's eyes widened and Pepper smiled. "You-you heard?" Tony asked stuttering and Pepper nodded smiling,

Tony finally relaxed and smiled at the redhead and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do I have to say it again or should I just kiss you?" he asked and Pepper laughed, "Is it bad to ask for both?" she asked blushing a little. Tony chuckled and leaned down "no…it's not bad at all…love you." he said and smiled. _Oh that felt really good to get off my chest!_ He thought happily, Pepper smiled "Love you too." She said and gave him a long kiss. She turned and left for the living room leaving Tony there shocked, he grinned and ran his hand through his hair and followed his new girlfriend.

He walked into the room and sat next to Pepper on the couch. He pulled her closer and covered both of them with a blanket; Rhodey smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Tony rolled his eyes but smiled "sooooo snow days…awesome." He said Pepper chuckled and kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder. Rhodey laughed and shook his head "this is going to be really weird…but I guess I'm going to have to get used to it." He said leaning back closing his eyes, it was quiet…to quiet. Rhodey's eyes snapped open and looked over at his two friends to see them making out. "Oh Hell No!" he shouted and ran out of the room. Pepper grinned "I told you that would work!" she said and Tony laughed and captured her lips again. _I could defiantly get used to this._ He thought happily as he blissfully his kissed his girlfriend.

**(A/N Haha wow bad ending! Sorry! Please review!)**


End file.
